Shazam VS Vegeta
Shazam_vs_Vegeta_Fox-Shock.png|Fox-Shock Shazam Vegeta Fake Thumbnail.png|Nkstjoa Shazam vs Vegeta Codytlane.jpeg|Codytlane Princes of Marvel (Dedede).png|EmperorDedede Description Rivals of Goku and Superman who can achieve their power beyond them, which rivals can surpass them? Interlude (*Cues: Wiz & Boomstick - Brandon Yates*) Wiz: On earth, there people who possess the powers that can surpass their Gods. Boomstick: And some of them have strongest member on their teams. Wiz: Shazam: The Man with the power of Greek Gods. Boosmtick: And Vegeta: The Prince of all Saiyans. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Shazam Wiz: Justice League. They have several members of the team like Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Martian Manhuner, Cyborg, and Green Lantern, however there is one member of the team who is strongest, and the youngest member of the Justice League, his name is Shazam. Boomstick: Wait! Youngest?? He's a youngest?? How old is he?? Wiz: Ummm..... 15... Boomstick: 15!?! HOW IN THE HECK DID HE TURN INTO LIKE THAT!?! Wiz: Let's take it few backs, before he became a Shazam, he's actually orphanage, name Billy Batson. Boomstick: Yeah, it never say what happened to his parents, poor kid, don't you hate it when that happens? Popup: In truth, Billy's parents died in car accident, but that was Whiz Comic, it has been rewritten his origin in DC. But it have shown some convoluted depend on his origins. Wiz: Well, this isn't total lost, he is welcome as a new family, it took sometime to get use of his new life. Boomstick: Lucky kid. He got brothers, sisters, and even mom and.... dad. Anyway, despite that he just met his family, he saved his adopted brother, Freddie from bullies, buuut then he started to run away from bullies, and then jump into bart train and escape. Wiz: But then, strange things has happen, Billy was summoned by the wizard name, Shazam. Who he choose Billy as the champion of Earth's mightiest mortal, as Shazam. Billy: SHAZAM! Billy transform into Shazam Boomstick: For real?? That kid... is a chosen one? Wiz: Yes, he is. Whenever he shout Shazam, he became adult. Granting the powers. As Shazam, Billy gains a wide variety of impressive powers, including the Wisdom of Solomon, the Strength of Hercules, the Stamina of Atlas, the Lightning of Zeus, the Courage of Achilles, and the Speed of Mercury. Boomstick: Wait, are those greek Gods? Wiz: Why, yes actually, Shazam is an acronym for Soloman, Hercules, Atlas, Zeus, Achilles, Mercury. Six Greek Gods. Each of these ancient beings granted their own capabilities to Shazam. The Wisdom of Solomon gave him a perfect memory, and the ability to magically gain any knowledge he needs to know. Boomstick: Strength of Hercules grants him superhuman strength, and stamina of Atlas grants him Self-sustenance, superhuman stamina that doesn't need to eat, or sleep in days, and with the power of Zeus, he got awesome electric powers. Wiz: Zeus himself once channeled the power to defeat the Shattered God, a being only previously slain by the Big Bang, Shazam also gained accelerated healing, a shortcut to the Rock of Eternity, and the ability to share his powers with anyone he considers family, like his adoptive sister. I suppose he eventually found himself a home after all, huh? Boomstick: Aww, that's touching, but back to cool superpowers! With the Courage of Achilles, he became tough enough to survive in space, and even take on Superman himself. Wiz: And with the Speed of Mercury, he can fly, as well as move faster than light. Popup: Shazam's strength has on par with Superman's, which they are even match. Boomstick: WOW!!! That was an awesome powers! Wiz: Why yes, they are. Boomstick: SHAZAM!!!! Wiz: What are you doing? Boomstick: Just trying to get that power! SHAZAM!!! Dang it! Why is not working!? Wiz: Uhh... You need to hav--- Boomstick: BOOMZAM!!! Wiz: Boomzam...? Boomstick: Yes! It acronym for Beer, Omega, Overpower, Muscle, Zoom, Arc, and Magic! Wiz: That doesn't make any sense.... Boomstick: BOOMZAM!!! Dang it. Wiz: Ugh... Anyway, despite Billy's often sour attitude thanks to... well... homelessness, he always dreamed of rising up and becoming a hero. As Shazam, he wound up being so good at hero work, he joined the Justice League. Though he did keep the truth of his powers a secret, as Superman would probably think twice about sending a fifteen-year-old into an active combat zone. Boomstick: Eh, you gotta learn sometime, right? Plus, he's super powerful, able to stand up against all sorts of aliens, monsters, and gods. He's fast enough to transform and dodge a bullet all in one move, and even outran The Flash racing around the world at speeds even Superman doubted he could match. That's right! Shazam is faster than frickin’ Superman! Wiz: Superman can perceive time and react down to the femtosecond. For Flash and Shazam to exceed this in one run around the earth, they must be moving more than 133 quadrillion times faster than light. Popup: Superman's speed should be at least 800 trillion mph, but he have lost his race against the Flash. Boomstick: Yeah, that's cool and all, but how about the time he punched so hard he started a black hole out of nowhere? He’s tough enough to shrug off Superman's punches who can destroyed planet with his punches, and Shazam defeated Lobo, Black Adam, and even Superman! Oh man, somebody will be jealous if he hears about this. Wiz: He's strong enough to destroyed the Rock of Eternity, which it was stated to be big as a universe, even more impressive, that he's able to take hits from Void Hound, which it destroyed 10 stars systems. Boomstick: SERIOUSLY!? 10 STARS SYSTEM!? Wiz: Yes, destroying ten stars system is indeed impressive, it's a same equivant as hypernova, the most density, and more powerful than standard supernova, and even more he survived the Tesseract bomb to pull you inside out, and healed instantly. Boomstick: Holy cow! Who knew the kid to be so tough!? No wonder he takes hits like Spectre who have the multiversal level. He must be invisble if he takes hits like that. Wiz: Wiz: He is powerful, however, even with all Shazam's might, he is still fifteen year-old Billy Batson. His time and experience hardly compares to other members of the Justice League, and his headstrong immaturity can't help but slip out every now and then. Boomstick: Yeah, he never think this through sometimes. Wiz: What's more, if opponent have powerful electricity such as powerful magic, and he'll force to turn back to Billy. Boomstick: Yeah, he needs to avoid that powerful electricity if he has to. Wiz: But, despite his weaknesses, that won't be enough to takedown Shazam Boomstick: Yeah, he's determind to follow his dream to be a hero, and nothing can stop him, he is the definition of Earth's mightiest mortal. Billy saw parademon while holding the bat. Parademon charges at Billy, and he shout Billy: Come and get some ugly! Shazam! He hits parademon as he's transform into Shazam, and send Parademon flying. Shazam turns around and gave them smirk, and fly away. Vegeta Wiz: In Dragon Ball universe, there's full with crazy, there's a men, women, and children. Boomstick: And there's humanoid dogs, android, Gods, and aliens! Man, this world have some weird species. Wiz: But there's a alien far away from planet Earth, a specie known as Saiyan, one Saiyan are the ruler of Saiyan, name King Vegeta, where Saiyan live at is.... planet Vegeta. Boomstick: Planet Vegeta...? Really? Could he pick a name for that? Wiz: Well, he most likely wants to let every being on planets know who's in charge of this planet... perhaps. Boomstick: Okay.... Anyway, King Vegeta is a Saiyan, but they're not very friendly. Wiz: Long story short: Planet Vegeta was originally called as Tuffle, they all live in happy life, until Saiyan appeared and conquer it. Boomstick: Yeah, Saiyan is ruthless towards it, and pretty much saying, "Hey, I want to conquer this world, and kill you, so I can name this planet, Vegeta!" Wiz: Of course, King Vegeta have a son, and his name..... Vegeta. Boomstick: Vegeta...? He couldn't pick some names for his son, but yet he name his son, Vegeta, which his father have a name... Wiz: Well, I don't know what's going on with his head, I guess he likes to name his son as the same name at the planet... Maybe he likes the name of Vegeta... Boomstick: Oookay, ummm... let's move on. Wiz: Ahem. Anyway, as he grew up five years later, his father send him, and his companion to send out of their task, to eradicate every living being on every planet. Boomstick: But, of course, some short guy name, Frieza decided to recuit every Saiyan, and work with him. Wiz: Of course King Vegeta didn't like work with Frieza, but he kinda have no choice because how else would he did this. Frieza blast every snipers Wiz: So then, Vegeta went on every planet, and he going on pretty well on his age. Boomstick: Buuuut... What he didn't know about what's happening, Frieza just eradicate every Saiyan, including his father! Wiz: Frieza fears that one day Saiyan will achive power of Super Saiyan which it'll most likely that they'll killed Frieza, and surpassed him. Boomstick: What a wuss, but luckliy for Vegeta, he ignore Frieza's order to return his home, but Frieza have to lie about it. Poor guy, he lost his home, and his family. Popup: There are few Saiyan surivor of massacre, name Kakarot renamed as Son Goku, Broly in canon, and his father Paragus but later was killed by Frieza in canon, Turles though, this is non-canon, Nappa but later killed by Vegeta, Raditz but later killed by Goku, and Piccolo. Wiz: Years have passed, as he come acrossed with Earth where he battled with Goku, and Z Fighters, half of them were wipe out, but he lost to Goku in process. Boomstick: But after that he went to Namek, where he discovered that Saiyan was not being wipe out by meteor, IT WAS FRIEZA! Then he pretty much ticked off and quit the force where he joined with his new friends, and new family! Wiz: Well, all he wants to join with Z-fighters is because he wants to surpassed Goku, but after all that he found his new family, and his kids. Boomstick: Aww! That's touchy, he fianlly have a new life on Earth. Wiz: And he have a first child, a son actually Boomstick: Let me guess: He called Vegeta Jr.? Wiz: No, he called his son, Trunks. Boomstick: Really? At least he'll name his kids Bulla, and---''' Show Vegeta Jr., but this is non canon '''Boomstick: Dang it... Anyway, Vegeta possess a superhuman. In surprising ways. Wiz: Long story short: Saiyan have some classes, Goku in particular, he's a lower class, and Vegeta he's a higher class Saiyan than Goku's, which ironic considering that he lost his fight against Goku. Popup: In truth, Goku have been trained by King Kai, and learned from Kaio-ken, if Goku haven't trained by it, then he'll most likely lose. Boomstick: Yeah, it's unfortune for Vegeta, and Goku (surprisingly), because both have been double k.o., he lost his tail, beaten by Goku, Krillin, and Gohan in join effort, and being blasted by Spirit bomb, and he's still alive! So then he went to training to perfected his ability. Wiz: And then he had awaked his powers, and he transformed into Super Saiyan. Boomstick: About time too, and have another ability too, he have Galick Gun, Big Bang Attack, Final Explosion, and even Fianl Flash which it destroy the planet!!! Wiz: With all arsenal, there's one transformations, or few actually, thanks to training with God, he have achived his new form, Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan. Boomstick: Wait, how did he have Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan without Super Saiyan God??? Wiz: Hard to tell, but what I know is that Vegeta have power to possibly surpass Goku. Popup: In order to achieve Super Saiyan God, they need 5 saiyans to give pure heart Saiyan, in Vegeta case, it's unknown how did he able to achive it without five Saiyans. Wiz: And once, Vegeta he have another transformation, a Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Evolve or in canon a Perfect Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan. Boomstick: I've never heard of that kind abilities before. What's that? Some kind of Digi-evolve? Wiz: Actually, it's not. Perfect Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan is powerful version of Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan, however unlike Super Saiyan, Perfect Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan is actually more powerful than standards Super Saiyan, and he's basically on par with Goku Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan with Kaio-ken ×20 which grants him even more powerful than before, as he's able to defeated Toppo who have same level as low level God of Destuction and with his feats, Vegeta might have suprass Goku's with all his strength, and speed. Boomstick: Holy s**t! Who knew Vegeta is so powerful! And he's able to pull some amazing! Wiz: He's fast enough to catch up Goku in Kaio-ken ×20, and even catch up Goku's Instant Transmission in 5 second, in battle with Goku, his speed is as least 6,800 mph, and when he used Kaio-ken ×20 to increased his speed, not just his speed, which means Vegeta is at least 136,000 mph. Boomstick: That's fast! Vegeta mop the floor with Goku Black, Toppo,and even Golden Frieza. Wiz: And that's not even half of it, he held his own against Broly, Beerus, and even Jiren. Boomstick: Who freaking shake the stage with single step. Man, with all that, Vegeta might be very powerful! Wiz: Unfortunately, while he's powerful, he's not invisible, his ki have limits, like most of the Saiyan, they can't survived the outer space. Frieza: I can survive the outer space, but you can't. Wiz: And what's more he have died by Frieza.... Twice, he's also an arrogant, often underestimate his opponents. Boomstick: Man, he couldn't catch the break. Wiz: But thankfully, despite his weaknesses, he doesn't let his weakness, or pride slow him down, and with all that, he might strong enough to surpass his rival Goku. Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatant are set, let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR THE DEATH BATTLE!! Death Battle FIGHT! Results Wiz: The winner is... Trivia Original Soundtrack Category:'DBZ vs DC' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Alien Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles